Water based fire protection systems are largely mechanical devices that may have some electronic switches for control. For example, TYCO FIRE PROTECTION PRODUCTS Technical Data Sheet, “TFP1465: Preaction System with Model DV-5 Deluge Valve Double Interlock—Electric/Electric Actuation 1-½ thru 8 Inch (DN40 thru DN200)” (May 2009) shows a double interlock preaction fire protection system with a valve and check valve riser assembly that includes a releasing trim that uses a solenoid valve that is operated by energizing the releasing circuit of a releasing panel.
Despite the use of some electrical switches, the large mechanical devices of the valve trim can occupy a large amount of space for the system installation. Accordingly, it would be desirable to use electrical components and control to reduce the installation space requirements. The use of mechanical components in the valve trim for the operation and control can also place limits on personnel to maintain and troubleshoot the system. In particular, personnel are required to observe and operate the mechanical devices at the site of the installation in order to maintain, diagnose problems and troubleshoot the system.